Hidden
by Goddessofthehidden
Summary: Hey guys! Um, I am trying my hardest to write a story that people would like, so if you like this, please rate it! If you have any suggestions for me to add in my book, just tell me and maybe I'll add it in my story! Please forgive me for not making this story have paragraphs, I just...well I'm not good at it. Haha


**Hey guys! This is a story I'm writing right now... I will add to it, so if you read this and like it, check every once in a while to see if I have added anything! (Please forgive me for not doing paragraphs...I am so bad at that...haha) By the way, I will put an explanation of each character soon, but not right now. Maybe tomorrow...haha sorry! enjoy!**

**HIDDEN**

**Chapter 1**

**The Night Club**

"Ally, where is the **Fang Night Club **anyways?" I said, whispering so that the group of adults behind us wouldn't hear. "Just over there." Ally pointed towards a tall, mansion looking building. Music was blasting loud enough for me to hear. "We're going there?" Claire made a face. "What else do you expect from the **Fang Night Club**?" Serenity smiled. "They're crazy." I nodded. Claire looked at me. "Are you sure about this Zoey?" Claire said. "Do you really want to go in there?" I shrugged. "I'm just looking for some fun." I said. "I've always wanted to see what a night club is like." Zuri had been silent the entire time behind us. Did she really even want to do this? "I'm so excited!" Ally jumped up and down behind us. We walked up to the entrance, and opened the door. Zuri gasped when she saw what was inside. "No way." She said. A disco ball was spinning around on the ceiling. Thousands of colors zoomed across the blue marble floor. Nine or ten diamond chandeliers glinted small rainbows on the floor. The DJ played dub-step. People sat over by the bar. Some of them were drunk. Others sat on couches, or danced on the floor. We walked in and before we even got three feet in, we heard a voice behind us. "You're ages, please?" It said. We all flipped around and looked at a tall, skinny man in a tuxedo. "Um…" Zuri stuttered. Finally Zuri was saying something. "We're all eighteen." Ally blurted out. We were all silent. "Well, being eighteen isn't against the rules of our night club…so you're welcome to come in! Enjoy your night." While we walked away, I felt his stare burning into the back of my head. Thank goodness we were all wearing hoodies… A man walked up to us. "Was up woman?" He said. I think he was drunk. "Excuse us." Serenity whispered. He snickered. "It's a party." He said. "Why not enjoy it with some random person you don't even know?" Ally closed her eyes. "That's what's wrong…" She mumbled. "We came to enjoy this without random people." He tilted his head. "Is something wrong?" He said. "Why not come and join me with a drink at the bar?" He nodded his head towards the bar. The bartender was sliding drinks down the table. "We'll pass." I said. He looked over towards me. "Why don't you girls take off your hoodies?" He said. "You're inside now, there's no need for a covering." He reached his hand towards my head. Claire slapped his hand. "Back off." She growled. "Watch it." The man said. "You watch it." Claire snapped. The man turned towards the window. "I was just trying to be nice…" He said. "Everyone here seems to stay away from me…" I say Serenity roll her eyes. "Well, we just wanted to be alone." Zuri said. "So can we please go?" He shook his head. "Whatever." He said. We started to walk away, until he grabbed my arm. I tried to pull it out of his grip. He pulled me over. I put my hand on my hoodie so that it wouldn't come off. He pulled me down and grabbed my shoulders. His head was tilted. "You are crazy." I growled. "Let go." I slapped his hand. He let go and I ran over to everyone. "Let's get out of here please." I said. "I can't take it anymore." Claire nodded. "You're right." Claire said. Ally sighed. "We should have never come here." She whispered. "Let's go." We walked over to the door entrance. The man who had asked us our age watched us. "Leaving so soon?" He said. "We just need to go home." I said. The man nodded. "Come again."

**Chapter 2**

**Ears and a Tail**

"See you guys all tomorrow." I said. Ally and the others nodded. They walked away, and when they were out of sight, I walked into the apartment buildings doors. The clerk at the door way nodded and smiled. "Welcome to-…" He stopped when he saw who I was. "Oh, Ms. Torres!" He said. "Welcome home! Your mother is waiting for you upstairs in the gardens." I nodded. "Thank you." I said, smiling. I walked over to the elevator. My mom was going to be ticked. I hadn't made it home before 11:00. It was 12:47. The elevator slowly went up, and when the doors opened, I sighed and smiled. `Home sweet home…` I thought. I wandered over to the gardens, where I saw my mom. She was asleep on one of the benches. I waved my hand in front of her. "Hello?" I said. "Mom I'm home." Her eyes flipped open. "Zoey," She yawned. "Where the heck were you?" I sighed. "It took me longer to get home than usual." I said. "Oh." She said. "Then why do you smell like beer?" I closed my eyes. "We walked through an alley way…" I lied. "There were a group of drunken people. Their smell might've gotten on my hoodie." I was so glad my mom believed me. If she hadn't…who knows what would've happened. "Zoey, hurry and get inside before the storm comes." I looked at her confused. "What storm?" I said. "Look up, Zoey." My mom said. I looked up. She was right. Dark grey storm clouds hovered above us. I heard thunder rumble in distance. "Right," I said. "Let's go in." I helped my mom up and we ran inside. "Dad!" I yelled. "I'm home!" I heard no answer. "Dad?" I yelled. "Darling come upstairs!" I heard my dad yell. "I can't talk to you if you're all the way down there!" I smiled. "I'm coming!" I said. I took off my hoodie. Yes, I have fox ears and a fox tail. That is exactly why I didn't want the man to take off my hoodie. Ally, Serenity, Claire, and Zuri are special too. But if someone found out about us, we could end up in a circus, a zoo, or who knows? I ran upstairs and into my dad's office. "Hey." I said. I walked over to his desk. "How's my beautiful girl?" He said. I hugged him. "I'm great Dad. How about you?" He smiled. "I will always feel amazing with you around." I smiled back at him. I looked at his computer screen. "So, what're you designing?" My dad was an architect. "A house, just for one of my friend's family." I grinned. "I can't wait to see how it turns out!" He nodded. "Me too." I stepped back a little bit. "I'm going to go in my room." I said. "Ok." My dad said. I walked out of the room and stopped while I was walking down the hall. I turned my head and looked at the wall of glass. It had water between the two glass panes. My mouth watered. Small fish swam around in the water. I closed my eyes. *Remember what happened last time you tried to get the fish?* I thought. *Mom and Dad were ticked.* I walked off and into my room. I slumped down onto my bed. I had to go back to school again tomorrow. A public school. The problem was they didn't like students to wear hats, or hoodies, or anything like that. For some reason though, I always got away with it. But I never knew what would happen tomorrow. I sighed and closed my eyes. *What the heck. Just wait for tomorrow…it won't be so bad…* "Yes, it will." I mumbled to myself. Ally and the others don't even go to my school. They're home schooled. "Why did I even choose to go to public school anyways?" I rolled around and accidentally fell off my bed. "Ouch." I said. I got up and shook my head. My ears and tail flicked. I held onto my tail for a second. "Why did I have to be like this?" I mumbled. "Why did it have to be me?" I sighed and walked over to my door when I heard my mom call me down for dinner. "I'm coming!" I yelled. I ran down stairs and walked into the kitchen. I could smell fish. "Thanks mom." I said as I sat down.

**Chapter 3**

**School**

"What the heck is wrong with the school wall?" I mumbled as I walked towards it. A large group of students were standing in front of it, all staring at it. Someone had spray painted the wall. I shoved my way into the front, so I could see what exactly it was. When I walked up, I gasped. It was a picture of me, without my hoodie on. Lindsey, one of the popular girls in my school, shoved me. "Watch out." She said. I stumbled and regained my balance. "Gosh, Zoey, she sure looks like you." Lindsey snickered. "What's with those ugly cat ears?" I glared at her. The five minute bell rang. I stood there, while the others ran to class. *Who did this?* I thought. *Did one of my friends, family even, do this?* I sighed and walked into school. Of course, the first thing the teachers did when they saw me with my hoodie on, they would stare, but then they would look away. Why do they always do that? Everyone else has to take theirs off, but they seem to let me keep mine on. I walked down the hall, and put my backpack in my locker. It was #436. I walked into class, where my Science teacher, Mrs. Thatcher, looked over at me. "You're, late." She said. The entire class turned and looked at me. "Umm…I was just a little distracted and I missed the bus-." Mrs. Thatcher shook her head. My tail twitched. I hoped no one had noticed any movement. "Take your seat." Mrs. Thatcher said. I walked over to a seat, and sat down. Jackson looked over at me, and smiled. I waved and smiled at him nervously. He was so cute, but if he found out about my ears and my tail…who knows. I know that Lindsey had a crush on him. I'm pretty sure every girl, except for the ones who didn't want to have a boyfriend or anything like that, had a crush on him. He was way popular, but not like the rude, annoying popular people that want to ruin everyone's life, he was more of the kind, helpful popular, that usually, everyone liked. I looked up at the board, where Mrs. Thatcher was writing down the moon phases. She told us to take notes. I opened my binder, and started to write down some things. When I was finished, Mrs. Thatcher started to tell everyone that we had a home project. "Please bring a-." She was interrupted by the bell. "Please bring something that could resemble to the moon for a school project tomorrow. I must be round, and smooth, and I would like you to explain the moon phases as well. You are all excused." I got up and started to walk to my locker. I heard Lindsey and her group snickering, and I knew they were talking about me. I opened my locker and shoved my books in, grabbed my Math book, and slammed my locker door. I ran to Math class, and waited for the bell to ring. Lindsey sat down with her group a few seats away from me. What sucks for me, is that Lindsey is in every class I have, so I have to live with her every day. I sighed and after about forty minutes, the bell rang. I walked over to the door and put my Math book away in my locker. Lindsey and her group were up to something, and it wasn't going to be good. I hurried and ran to my next class, which were Social Studies. I felt Lindsey's stare burning into my back. I sat down, and time seemed to slow down. Everything was dragging on and on. Probably because I knew Lindsey was planning something. I sighed and sank down in my chair. My Math teacher explained things, and then I started to do my Math homework. *Just get the day over with…* I thought. *It's almost over anyways.*

**Chapter 4**

**Signs**

"Stupid, moron." Lindsey snickered. I backed up until I couldn't back up anymore. Lindsey and her group had me cornered in some alley way that I had wandered into by accident. I put my hand on my hoodie. I felt like it was going to fall down and they would see my ears. "What the heck do you want?" I said, trying to get as far away as possible. Lindsey smiled. Everyone knows Jackson likes you, Zoey." She shook her head. "He's mine." I wish the PE teacher was here. All the other students were all the way on the other side of the gym, talking. They didn't do anything. They must not know what was going on, or they were ignoring the fact that I was about to get beat up by Lindsey. She grabbed my hoodie. "Let go!" I screeched, batting at her hand. "What's with you and your hoodie?" She said. "If anyone touches it you freak out." Lindsey shook her head. "If you didn't have it on, you probably wouldn't have hair anymore. I put my hand on top of my hoodie, hoping that she wouldn't take it off. It was obvious she was though. She gripped my hoodie, and ripped off the top. Seriously, I heard the noise of clothing ripping. She gasped when she looked at me. "What the he** is wrong with you?" She screamed. That caught everyone's attention. Not to mention that Andrew was in my PE class. They started to walk over to where I was, because Lindsey and her group were blocking me from their view. I cupped my hands over my ears. My tail flipped out from under my hoodie. "Oh, my, go*!" I got up, and started to push my way out. Someone had a camera, because I heard a flash, and saw a light, and a flash, and a light, and another flash, and another light. I ran, even though my legs hurt. I turned to look back and saw everyone looking at me in shock, and pointing, and some of them even laughing. When I turned back around I bumped into something, or someone. I stumbled back a few steps, and then looked up. Jackson stared down at me. The guy of my dreams, just figured out I was half cat. He stared at me for a second, and I got up and started running again. I heard him yelling behind me. "No Zoey wait!" He yelled. *Why?* I thought, blinking away my tears. *So you can sell me and become rich or something?* I kept running. Out of the school, through the empty streets, past the grocery store, until I arrived at the apartment building. I tucked my tail under my hoodie again, and put my hands over my ears. "Welcome to-…oh Mrs. Torres!" They always said that when they finally noticed it was me. "Welcome home! What are you doing home from school?" I looked at him. "I got a headache." I said. "I came home because my parents aren't home right now, right?" He nodded. "Yes, your mother and father have already left for work." I sighed. "Don't tell them that I was home from school early today, alright?" The clerk nodded. "I won't." I like the clerks here. They do whatever you say. I thanked him and went over to the elevator. I couldn't take my hands off my head. He would see. I decided to take the stairs. I'd never gone on the stairs. Not once, the entire time I had lived here. I walked up the steps, and saw a beam of light. I ran up, and there was a window. It was near the top, so I could see lots of the city. I smiled. "It's beautiful…" I sighed. I kept walking upstairs, until I got to the top. Home, sweet home. I walked over to the doors of my house, and opened them. The phone was ringing.

**Chapter 5**

**The Call**

I answered it. "Hello?" I said. "Um…is Zoey there?" It was Jackson. "Yes, one moment." I said, in the deepest voice I could. I took a breath, and started to take the phone to my room. When I was in there, I answered. "Hello?" I said nervously. "Hey Zoey, it is Jackson." I sighed. I didn't really say anything. He started to talk again. "Um, I just wanted to say, I don't care if you have…" He paused for a moment. "…Ears and a tail." I closed my eyes. "Don't lie, Jackson." I said. "I'm not lying!" He said. "Well, what do you want me to do? Go back to school, get bullied even more by Lindsey, have people talking behind my back every two seconds, and have to try and love with it every school year? I don't think so. Someone could even take me and sell me for who knows how much, and I am not ending up like my sister." He was silent for a moment. "No. I don't." He said. "But, I want to see you. Please don't tell your parents about this. They would make you move away. I want to be with you, Zoey. Please don't leave!" I blushed. Jackson wanted to be with me. "We could meet at the curb of your apartment; we could talk there after school! I would be there all the time. Maybe your parents would let me come inside your house even! Maybe I could earn their trust!" I sighed. "I doubt that you could ever." I said. "My parents are way strict. They won't let me have boys over, let alone humans." I heard Jackson sigh. "Well, meet me at the curb after school, ok?" He said. "Ok." I said. "I'll be the one with the…" I paused for a moment. "…Blue hoodie." I heard him laugh. "Ok seeya then." He hung up, and I dropped the phone on the ground. JACKSON JUST TOTALLY ADMITTED THAT HE LOVED ME! AH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I hopped off my bed and looked at the clock. It was 1:50. I smiled. Jackson is coming over! I slipped on my hoodie, and started to brush out my hair. When I was done with everything, it was 2:20. He would get out of school in five minutes. I walked downstairs, and out the door, and I walked out the door of my house. I walked across the bridge and towards the other building. It was our gym. I would go there while I was waiting for someone, or just to make time go by. I walked in and looked around. There was a treadmill, monkey bars, weights lying around, and all the other things you would expect to see in a gym. I ran around for a second, and then I heard a dinging noise. I forgot to mention, this apartment is near the middle school, but the bell is also really loud. I stopped running around and ran downstairs, and to the curb, and sat down. Dark grey clouds were in the sky, and I could smell rain. I could suddenly feel it too. It started to rain. It was a downpour. "Maybe he isn't coming any more…" I sighed. I sat there for a while. I was about to go back upstairs, but I heard someone calling me. I turned around. Jackson was running towards me. "Wait! I'm here!" He yelled. I smiled. "Hi." I said. He walked over to me. "Thanks." He said. I leaned against the street light. "I didn't think it would start raining." I sighed. "Well, it did." Jackson said, smiling. I don't mind it that much, except for it's going to make me soaked and then when I come home my mom will ask where I've been and what I was doing." He laughed. I smiled. Jackson put his hand out. "Give me your hand." He said. I looked at him confused. "What? What's wrong?" He took a breath. "Give me your hand now."

**Chapter 6**

**Something is Wrong**

"Jackson what's going on?" I said. We were running down an alley way, and his grip on my wrist was tight. "Jackson, tell me what the heck going on now!" I tried to pull his grip free. "I'll explain later, we need to get to my house." I tried to slow down. "Jackson, what the heck is going on?" I screamed. A group of homeless men looked over at me. Their eyes were glinted in red. I ran a little faster than Jackson now. We ran for a little longer, and then he turned. "Jackson, why do you need to take me to your house?" Jackson sighed. "C'mon." He mumbled. "Jackson, answer me now." Jackson kept running. "Jack." I said. "Don't call me that." He growled. "Gosh, Jackson, I was just giving you a nickname." He shook his head. Then he turned. He pointed at a house. "That's where I live. We need to get there." I gasped. "YOU LIVE AT THE **FANG NIGHT CLUB**!?" I yelled. "Why the he** did you not tell me?" He ran a little faster. "It's a long story." We kept running until we were at the doors of his house. It was amazing. "Jackson, by the way it's night time. Does that mean the club is opened?" Jackson nodded. "Yes, it does. But we can try and get upstairs, unless there are people up there…" He gripped my hand. "Your parents let people come upstairs? Wouldn't that mean they could get into your room?" He nodded. "That's why it's always clean." We ran up to the doors and opened them. Music was blasting. The chandeliers were glinting in the light of the disco balls. The floor was glinted in all sorts of colors. The same DJ was playing music again. The same man that I had met when I had come here with all my friends was standing at the doorway. I put my head down. He looked at me. "Aren't you that girl from before?" He said. "You're hanging out with Jackson, and he's only sixteen." I tilted my head. "No, I don't remember coming here, and I'm sixteen too." The man shook his head. "I think I'm too old for this job Jackson." Jackson smiled. "You're doing a great job, Mr. Miller. You just might have been mixed up with someone else who has come here before." Mr. Miller nodded. "If you say so, now be careful Jackson, there are more drunks here than there were yesterday." Jackson nodded. "Thank you, sir." Mr. Miller smiled. "There is no need to call me sir, Jackson." Jackson smiled. "Well, we must be getting upstairs, before the drunks destroy my room again." He said. "Ah, yes, you might want to." Jackson gripped my hand again. "Yes, thank you Mr. Miller. I will be going now." Jackson walked to the stairs. "Good luck." Mr. Miller put his hand up for a second. When we got upstairs, Jackson's room was taken over, but not by drunk people. It was taken over by girls, young girls that must've been fifteen or sixteen, kind of around my age. Jackson looked at them confused. "Um, why are you in my room, and how the he** did you get past Mr. Miller?" He said. One of the girls looked up at him. "Hmm…" She mumbled to herself. "Oh, yes, Jackson." She smiled. There was something about her that was familiar. "You're hanging out with Mrs. Cat ears huh." Jackson frowned. "I'm not married." I said. The girl got up. Her eyes were black. Jackson looked at her up and down. "My friends and I decided to come and pick you up, but I guess, well…" She paused. "We're going to have to take you by force." She smiled, and I saw fangs. She walked over to me. Her hand raised, and I suddenly noticed she had claws. "You, are, going, to, die." Her hand came rushing down, but something stopped it. "Don't even." Jackson said. I looked up, and saw Jackson, holding the girls wrist. "Go*, Lindsey, I didn't know you liked me enough to kill someone you barely even know." I looked at the girl, who apparently was Lindsey. She was looking at Jackson in fear. "Don't do this, Jackson!" She screamed, slapping his arm. Lindsey's group backed up. "He's seriously going to ban her?" They looked at each other, and started to walk forward. "I can ban you too, just so you know." Jackson shook his head. "I am the leader of this clan." *What?* I thought. *What does he mean, leader of this clan?* Jackson smiled. "You just have caused too much trouble. "I can't let you cause any more trouble, so I will ban you from this clan." Lindsey's eyes grew huge. "Don't do it Jackson! You will regret this!" Jackson laughed. "You think I will regret the person who made our clan wanted by the werewolves, werecats, Legends, and many more others? I don't think so." He twisted Lindsey's arm back and she flipped over. "Jackson, please no! I'll do anything! I promise! Anything you say!" Jackson put the palm of his hand on Lindsey's forehead. "By the power of all, I ask of you to ban this girl from my clan!" A light flickered, and then flashed. When I opened my eyes again, Lindsey was on the ground, limp. "Is she dead?" I whispered. "No, she is only paralyzed." Jackson said, and he turned to Lindsey's "group". "Get Lindsey out of here, take her anywhere you like, but make sure she never comes back." Lindsey's group nodded, and disappeared. "Um…JACKSON WHAT THE HE** IS GOING ON!?" I screamed. "Uh…Zoey," Jackson made a crooked smile. "There's something I need to tell you." I looked at him. "What?" I said. "I am a…vampire." My mouth dropped open. "Not like the stupid ones that are all, I have to drink blood or I'm going to die, ones, I'm the kind that stays with a clan. We fight together, protect each other, and if we have to, we kill." Jackson sighed. "Sometimes, we have to kick out other vampires, so that we don't become wanted or something." He put his head down. "Sorry I never told you." I shook my head. "Jackson it's ok." I smiled. "Just like how I was hiding that I was a werecat, you were hiding that you were a vampire." I stood up. "By the way, Zoey, I saw you when you came here." I looked at him confused. "That drunk man who confronted you? He wasn't really drunk. Before I figured out that you were, well, you, I was curious about you. You gave off some kind of energy that made me feel, weird. So I sent Maximum, my trusted servant. He grabbed a bottle of beer, drank a little bit, and then went over to you and your friends. I knew the next day at school, that that had been you." He smiled. "Sorry." I giggled. "Then someone knocked on the door. "Go in my closet." Jackson whispered. "I think that it's my parents or something." I walked over to his closet and closed the door. "Come in." Jackson said. The door creaked open. A mature looking man smiled as he walked in. "Jackson," He said. "How's life son?" Jackson smiled. "It's great Dad! I met this girl at school." His dad's face lit up. "Oh that's great! Why don't you have her over tomorrow or something?" Jackson nodded. "I'm sure she's love to." His dad sat down. "So what's she like?" He said. Jackson smiled. "She's really cute. She likes to run a lot, and she's in really good shape. She has long brown hair, and purple eyes, that almost look blue." I put my hands over my face. "She-" Jackson was interrupted by his dad. "Everything you just said resembles to a werecat." His dad looked at Jackson in distaste. "You know our family hates werecats. They are sick, cruel, prideful creatures. They only seek power. You know they want to rule over all of us." Jackson glared at his dad. "Give her a chance, dad. She might not be like the others we met at Ohio." His dad shook his head. "All werecats are the same. Prideful, arrogant, fools who love power." Jackson stood up. "I swear dad, you so judgmental!" Jackson sighed. "I'm bringing her over tomorrow, and I don't want you and Mom being rude to her just because she is a werecat." Jackson sat back down. "Can you leave now please?" His dad sighed. "The drunks are probably going crazy down there, so I'll go. Bye." Jackson just turned his head. When his dad shut his door, I walked out of the closet. I wasn't trying to, but I started to cry. What his dad had said hurt, really bad. I didn't know if I wanted to come here tomorrow and meet him. "I'm sorry about my Dad Zoey." Jackson looked down embarrassed. "He is the leader of one of his clans, and he doesn't like werecats anymore, for something they did." I shook my head. "Why does he hate them all? Some of them are different, like me. Some do seek power. But some are kind and gentle and don't want to cause any trouble." I sniffled. *What the heck Zoey.* I thought. *Why the heck are you crying?* Jackson sighed. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, I promise." Jackson got up and put out his hand. "Here, grab my hand." He said. I put my hand in his. I smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was a sad one. "I think it's about time we take you home. Do you want to go back to your house?" I nodded. "Ok, let's go." He lifted me up, and hugged me. My face went bright red. I pressed my head against him. Then I felt weightless. I looked down. My feet were off the ground. "Oh my, go*." I whispered. "Ready?" He said, and he flew out the window.


End file.
